Season 1
This is supposed to be Wheel of Time,, NOT Game of Thrones.........????Season 1 of Wheel of Time consists of ten episodes, filmed between 23 July and 18 December 2014. Season 1 had a budget of $80 million. Season 1 of Wheel of Time was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States and United Kingdom on 5 March 2016, setting new sales records for first-week sales of a HBO series. On 2 September 2016, the first season of Wheel of Time won a Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss were the executive producers and show runners. The season premiered on 17 April 2015. Season 1 is mostly based on The Eye of the World, the first book in the The Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan. Plot Season 1 spans a period of several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The action begins in the unified Seven Kingdoms of Westeros as the long summer ends and winter draws near. Lord Eddard Stark is asked by his old friend, King Robert Baratheon, to serve as the Hand of the King following the death of the previous incumbent, Eddard's mentor Jon Arryn. Eddard is reluctant, but receives intelligence suggesting that Jon was murdered. Eddard accepts Robert's offer, planning to use his position and authority to investigate the alleged murder. Meanwhile, on the eastern continent of Essos, the exiled children of House Targaryen, which Robert destroyed to claim the throne, are plotting to return to Westeros and unseat the 'usurper'. To this end, Viserys Targaryenarranges the marriage of his sister Daenerys to Khal Drogo, the leader of 40,000 Dothraki warriors, in return for the use of his warriors in invading Westeros. For her part, Daenerys just wants to find a safe refuge far away from King Robert's assassins and her brother's scheming ambition. Finally, on the northern-most border of the Seven Kingdoms the sworn brothers of the Night's Watch guard the Wall, a 300-mile-long colossal fortification of ice which has stood for thousands of years. The Watch defends the Wall against the depredations of the lawless wildlings who live beyond, but rumor speaks of a new threat arising in the lands of perpetual winter. Production Cast :Main article: Season 1 cast Starring cast *None of this is true...Jamie Campbell Bower NEVER PLAYED Rand al'Thor, check his IMDB. *Joe Dempsie as Matrim Cauthon *Iwan Rheon as Perrin Aybara *Charlotte Hope as Egwene al'Vere *Oona Chaplin as Nynaeve al'Meara *Katie McGrath as Moiraine Damodred *Clive Standen as Lan Mandragoran *Max von Sydow as Thom Merrilin *Ian Whyte as Loial *Tamsin Egerton as Elayne Trakand *Zoe Kravitz as Min Farshaw *Carice van Houten as Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Michiel Huisman as Galadedrid Damodred *Toby Regbo as Gawyn Trakand *Lindsay Duncan as Morgase Trakand *and Joseph Fiennes as Ishamael Also starring *Kevin Durand as Balthamel *Ian Hanmore as Aginor Selected guest starring cast * Finbar Lynch as Wit Congar * Michelle Costello as Daise Congar * Sean Buckley as Brandelwyn al'Vere * Donagh Deeney as Cenn Buie * Boyd Rankin as Haral Luhhan * Jem Wall as Jon Thane * Stella McCusker as Marin al'Vere * Max Barber as Ewin Finngar * Paul Kealyn as Samel Crawe * Jonathan Byrne as Hu Barran * Ian Lloyd Anderson as Tad Barran * Ian Whyte as Narg * Jody Halse as Hari Coplin * Grahame Fox as Darl Coplin * Michael Shaeffer as Bili Congar * Chris Reilly as Paet al'Caar * Forbes KB as Eward Candwin * Barry McGovern as Master Hightower * Pat McGrath as Avin * Rhodri Hosking as Mutch * Martin Walsh as Fitch * Gabrielle Dempsey as Ara * Jefferson Hall as Dain Bornhald * Marcus Lamb as Arin * Ciaran Bermingham as Mordeth * Gary Oliver as Bayle Domon * Gary Pillai as Floran Gelb * Sylvester McCoy as Elyas Machera * Niall Cusack as Bartim * Gina Moxley as Ila * Raymond Keane as Raen * George Blagden as Aram * Rupert Vansittart as Geofram Bornhald * Richard Doubleday as Jaret Byar * Michael Condron as Master Grinwell * Lu Corfield as Mistress Grinwell * Amy Dawson as Else Grinwell * A.J. Kennedy as Eazil Forney * Paul Kaye as Howal Gode * Oengus MacNamara as Saml Hake * Garry Mountaine as Jak * Tommy Dunne as Strom * Philip McGinley as Paitr Conel * Lise Slabber as Mili Skane * Rade Serbedzija as Basel Gill * Brendan McCormack as Lamgwin Dorn * Joseph Mawle as Logain Ablar * Ian McElhinney as Martyn Tallanvor * Sara Dylan as Gilda * Hugo Culverhouse as Ramey * Ramon Tikaram as Ragan * Tom Wu as Ingtar Shinowa * Dan Hildebrand as Agelmar Jagad * Ross Mullan as Green Man Crew Production * David Benioff - writer/executive producer. * D.B. Weiss - writer/executive producer. * Guymon Casady - executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss - executive producer. * Ralph Vincinaza - executive producer. * Vincent Gerardis - executive producer. * Frank Doelger - producer. * Mark Huffam - producer. * Sean Bobbitt - director of photography. * Sean Guest - 1st assistant director. * Tatiana S. Riegel - editor. * Gemma Jackson - production designer. * Michele Clapton - costume designer. * Marisa Clayton - digital post-production. * Ramin Djawadi - music (series). * Buster Reeves - stunt work. * Nina Gold - London casting director. * Amy Berman & Carrie Frazier - Los Angeles casting directors. * Michelle Taylor Spellman - Los Angeles casting associate. * Kerry Barden & Paul Schnee - New York casting directors. * Allison Estrin - New York casting associate. Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 10. * Bryan Cogman: episode 4. * Jane Espenson: episode 6. Directors * Miguel Sapochnik: episodes 1 and 2. * Brian Kirk: episodes 3, 4, and 5. * Daniel Minahan: episodes 6, 7, and 8. * David Nutter: episodes 9 and 10. Episodes Media release Blu-Ray only Blu-Ray and DVD Special Limited Edition Category:Season 1 Category:Wheel of Time Category:Bullshit Category:Lies Category:Ignore this wiki